


Erwin, give me just a chance

by Kawaii_sharky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hilarious, M/M, POV First Person, Parody, Remix, Song Parody, Songfic, just_a_song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky
Summary: Please, go out for... dance?#just_a_song without much sense, like the original. Attention: crack!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	Erwin, give me just a chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack remix of "Kylie" by Akcent. So turn on the music and enjoy! :D

Erwin, let me...

Erwin, let me...

Erwin!

You're the one who burns my ass

I swear I'm not lying.

Erwin,

Tonight I'm gonna clean the mess

In all our HQ.  
  


I'm dreaming about it every night.

Every night!..

Erwin, give me just a chance.

Please, go out for... dance?

You can get into the groove,

While I wash it. Move!

Later you can see it's clear

Like a shining star!

But I'd rather

Do you on the backsit of my horse! x2

Erwin!

Take a minite, look at me.

I'm perfect in this room.

Erwin!

Finally, you can breath here.

What stopped you from cleaning?  
  


I'm dreaming about it every night.

Every night!..

Erwin, give me just a chance.

Please, go out for... dance?

You can get into the groove,

While I wash it. Move!

Later you can see it's clear

Like a shining star!

But I'd rather

Do you on the backsit of my horse! x2

Dirt drives me crazy.

Dirt really drives me crazy.

It's bloody dirty,

Can't stand it anymore!

You should be lucky,

You should be so lucky,

You should be lucky

To have me cleaning all!

Erwin, Erwin, Erwin... 

Erwin, give me just a chance.

Please, go out for... dance?

You can get into the groove,

While I wash it. Move!

Later you can see it's clear

Like a shining star!

But I'd rather

Do you on the backsit of my horse! x2

Erwin, let me...


End file.
